I'll be there
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: Adiran reminds Terence that he'll be there for him always. Written for SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld's 100 song title challenge.


**Hello ^_^**

**This fic has been written for 'SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld' challenge '100 song title's' I was given the title 'I'll be there'**

**I must admit I feel I could have done better on the fic, but for now I'm just glad I finished it ^_6**

**anyway, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Adrian Pucey collapsed onto the Slytherin bench amongst his cluster of friends (consisting mostly of the Slytherin Quidditch team) and wondered almost immediately why Terence had his head shoved into the wood of the table.<p>

Frowning as the rest of the team shrugged, indicating that they too had no idea what was wrong with him; Adrian timidly stretched out a finger and with it slowly began to approach his best friends shoulder, pulling back at the slightest noise as if Terence would turn around and bite his finger off at any moment.

After several failed attempts to peacefully alert his friend of his presence at the table, Adrian had had enough and instead roughly pushed Terence causing him to slip backwards off the bench, and land heavily onto the sold stone floor behind it.

Glaring as several third years fell about laughing; Terrance slid back onto the bench beside Adrian and scowled irritably at his friend.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, as Adrian shrugged a grin plastered on his face.

"Why not?" he answered simply, reaching out to grab the last goblet of pumpkin juice.

Rolling his eyes as Terence let his head smack back upon the table, Adrian decided that Terence would tell him what was up when he stopped throwing his tantrum, and so he wasn't going to push him to find out just yet, besides it shouldn't take too long before Terence sought him out looking for advice.

* * *

><p>"Ade?" A voice said, drawing Adrian's attention away from the chess board that lay out in front of him.<p>

"Be back in a minute," Adrian said to Flint as he rose from his seat, and headed towards where Terence stood.

He was almost certain that he heard Flint mutter 'don't bother' as he got up, (Marcus never did take well to losing,) but chose to ignore him, and instead greeted Terence with a cheery "hullo"

Terence fidgeted uncomfortably as Adrian folded his arms impatiently across his chest "what do you want?" Adrian asked eventually.

"Well...you know...yesterday?" Terence started, and upon being prompted by Adrian's nod "well, It's just...I...urr," Terence looked like he wasn't going to be finishing his sentence any time now, especially if he kept throwing glances around the rest of the room to check if anyone was listening in.

"of for Merlin's sake," Adrian growled, clasping one of his hands around Terence's wrist "If you don't want to talk about it her you could just say," and with that, Adrian took off towards the portrait hole Terence in tow.

But when they passed through the portrait hole, they didn't stop and instead Adrian tugged Terence on for another few corridors before Terence finally asked where he was taking him.

"You'll see," Adrian grinned, causing Terence to toll his eyes.

When they emerged into the Entrance hall, Adrian finally slowed down his pace, but still continued to drag Terence towards the Doors that led to the grounds.

As they passed the giant hourglasses that held the house points, Terence pointed out that Slytherin where in the lead on house points, not that he really cared whether Slytherin won or not.

Grinning at Terence's attempt at small talk Adrian eventually slowed to a halt and declared to Terence that they where there.

Terence cast a quick look around at the scenery before announcing "we are in the middle of no-where,"

Adrian rolled his eyes, "no we're not," He objected, indicating with his head the lake that stretched out to the left of them.

Terence shrugged slightly "same difference,"

There was a short silence as Terence settled himself at the lake edge, his feet tracing light patterns in the water's surface.

Adrian watched the boy for a few moments, before joining him beside the lake.

"so..?" Adrian prompted, watching as Terence let out a low sigh.

"It's just been a rubbish year is all," Terence said, letting his head fall to rest on his knees.

"How so?" Adrian asked, throwing a rock that he had just picked up into the water, disturbing its calm nature.

"Well, getting kicked off of the Quidditch team was the first thing," Terence growled, his eyebrows narrowing at the memory (it had taken weeks for Terence to forgive Marcus) Adrian nodded in understanding, Quidditch had been everything to Terence. "And then the chamber of secrets 'opening' and students being knocked off left right and centre"

There was another slight pause before Terence let off a low throaty laugh, free of any amusement "and then to top it all off, my Family's being investigated for being accused of 'possession of dark artefacts,"

Adrian observed the boy for a few more moments as he angrily through pebble after pebble into the lake, each throw getting more and more aggressive.

Adrian suddenly stood from where was sitting, and motioned for Terence to join him.

Terence eyed him warily, but stood none the less, and shifted his position till he was standing side-by-side with Adrian, facing the lake.

"Just let it out," Adrian said, smiling when Terence shot him a confused look, "like this," Adrian through his head back and let out an ear-shrieking scream that echoed around the entire grounds.

It lasted a few moments before Adrian stopped, turned to face Terence and indicated for him to do the same, "you'll feel better afterwards," Adrian reassured when Terence shot him a weird look.

Terence highly doubted that but complied anyway, closing his eyes shut until all he could see was darkness he too began to scream.

Almost as soon as the noise started, however, it stopped engulfed by the pair of lips that where pressed against his own.

Terence opened his eyes in shock, but Adrian pulled away just as fast, cutting Terence off as he opened his mouth to speak "_I'll be there," _

"Huh?" Terence said, confused.

"_I'll be there,_" Adrian repeated_ "For you, all ways."_


End file.
